Operación Mata al Gay
by idi97
Summary: Murdoc odia al gay de justin bieber y con ayuda de 2d lo van a matar ¿lograran matarlo? ¿los descubaran la policía? ¿murdoc tomara cerveza?


**Operación Mata al Gay**

**Advertencia: no apto para belieber o fan de justin bieber**

En un lugar destruido (Kong estudios) estaba dos tipos raros, una era verde, de cabello negro, con poco higiene, llevaba un collar con una cruz invertida, una camisa gris (que era blanca), una pantalones azul oscuro (los pantalones eran azul claro) y una zapatos negros (los zapatos eran blancos), el otro tipo tenía el pelo azul, los ojos completamente negros, llevaba una camiseta roja con imágenes de gatitos, unos pantalones azules y unas converse rojas, los dos tipos estaban parado al frente de una mesa, en la mesa avía unos planos de un estadio y arriba de los planos decía "operación: mata al gay", el tipo verde mira los planos con una sonrisa malvada mientras que el tipo de pelo azul miraba los planos confundido

- wuajajajajaja mañana ese marica morirá – dijo murdoc feliz

- si wuajajajajajaj….. ¿Quién morirá? – pregunto 2d

- el gay – dijo murdoc

- quien? – pregunto 2d

- marica que medio mundo odia – dijo murdoc

- tú? – dijo 2d y murdoc le pego en la cabeza muy fuerte a 2d – porque me pegas? si medio mundo te odia – dijo 2d

- pero no soy marica – dijo murdoc

- a quien vamos a matar? – pregunto 2d

- al marica de justin bieber – dijo murdoc

- cuando? – pregunto 2d

- mañana después de su concierto en el estadio – dijo murdoc

- y como lo vamos a raptar? – pregunto 2d

- ya te dije como – dijo murdoc

- pero se me olvido – dijo 2d

"murdoc cálmate, cálmate, acuérdate que necesitas al idiota para que deje las huellas digitales de él" pensó murdoc – te lo voy a explicar de nuevo ¿me vas a escuchar? – pregunto murdoc

- que dijiste? Estaba distraído mirado una mosca – dijo 2d

- escúchame mierda! – grito murdoc molesto

- ok – dijo 2d

- vamos a entrar al camerino del gay mientras él está cantando en el escenario, cuando estemos adentro nos escondemos y esperamos que el estúpido concierto acabe y que el marica este solo en el camerino, cuando el este solo lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, luego lo metemos en una bolsa y salimos como si nada – dijo murdoc

- y cómo vamos a hacer si los tipos de seguridad preguntan que hay en la bolsa? – pregunto 2d

- le decimos que hay toallas llenas de vomito de fanes mareadas – dijo murdoc

- qué asco – dijo 2d asqueado

- ya se – dijo murdoc

- murdoc – dijo 2d llamando la atención de murdoc

- qué? – dijo murdoc

- donde están noodle y russell? – pregunto 2d

- russell y noodle se fueron a estados unidos de vacaciones – dijo murdoc

- y yo porque no fui con ellos? – pregunto 2d

- porque no dejan subir animales al avión – dijo murdoc entre risa

- ah, con razón – dijo 2d

- bueno, me voy a descansar, mañana será una gran noche – dijo murdoc y se fue

- que quera decir con una gran noche? – se pregunto 2d y luego se fue a su habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba 2d durmiendo en su habitación desparramado en su cama con su pijama de florecitas (que masculino ¬_¬)

- DESPIERTA IDIOTA CASTRADO! – grito murdoc entrando a la habitación de 2d con un balde lleno de agua fría en las mano y luego se lo tiro a 2d en la cara

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO ME COMAS BALLENA! – grito 2d despertándose y cayéndose de la cama

- que mierda estabas soñando? - se pregunto murdoc

- estaba soñando con ballenas - dijo 2d asustado

- a veces me pregunto qué mierda paso por tu cabeza - dijo murdoc

- de todo - dijo 2d

- 2d - dijo murdoc llamando la atención de 2d

- qué? - dijo 2d mirando a murdoc

- eres un idiota - dijo murdoc

- porque siempre me dices idiota? - pregunto 2d

- porque dices idioteces, pareces idiota y eres idiota - dijo murdoc y se fue

- no sabía que soy idiota - dijo 2d y luego se cambio de ropa

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba murdoc comiendo cereal con whisky (el desayuno numero uno de los alcohólico)

- este whisky esta delicioso - dijo murdoc mientras comía

- buenos días - dijo 2d entrando a la cocina con una camiseta verde con imágenes de monitos, unos pantalones azules y unas converse verdes

- malos días - dijo murdoc

- porque malo? - pregunto 2d mientras se acercaba a la nevera

- porque se acabo el whisky - dijo murdoc

- luego compras más - dijo 2d mientras sacaba un pedazo de pizza de la nevera

- sí, antes de ir a raptar a justin marica bieber vamos a una tienda y compramos whisky - dijo murdoc

- bueno - dijo 2d mientras comía pizza

- oye 2d - dijo murdoc llamando la atención de 2d

- qué? - dijo 2d mientras terminaba de comer la pizza

- esa pizza que está comiendo no es la pizza que tiene 10 años en la nevera? - pregunto murdoc

- sip... - dijo 2d y salió corriendo al baño

- ja que idiota - dijo murdoc y siguió desayunando

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba murdoc mirando una libreta mientras que 2d estaba parado al frente de el

- 2d vamos a tomar lista para ver si no nos falta algo para torturar al gay - dijo murdoc mirando la libreta

- de acuerdo - dijo 2d

- tenemos los cuchillos oxidados? - pregunto murdoc mirando la libreta

- si general - dijo 2d señalando una caja llena de cuchillos oxidados

- tenemos el alcohol y la sal? - pregunto murdoc

- si capitán - dijo 2d mirando dos cajas, una tenía varias botellas de alcohol y la otra tenia sal

- tenemos el fierro golpeador de parejas felices? - pregunto murdoc

- si, german nos los presto - dijo 2d mostrando el fierro golpeador de parejas felices

- tenemos la zapatilla kamikaze? - pregunto murdoc

- si - dijo 2d mostrando la zapatilla kamikaze y luego la olio - huele a queso - dijo 2d

- ok...tenemos la comida de perro? - pregunto murdoc

- sí y porque necesitamos comida de perro? - pregunto 2d mirando varias cajas llenas de comida de perro

- porque a Cortez le gusta la comida de perro y también la vamos a usar para matar a justin marica bieber - dijo murdoc

- ah... bueno - dijo 2d

- tenemos los perros hambrientos? - pregunto murdoc

- sip - dijo 2d mirando a unos perros callejeros y hambrientos que estaban ladrando

- CALLENSE! MALDITO PERROS! - grito murdoc molesto y los perros se callaron

"murdoc será pariente del encantador de perros?" pensó 2d

- idiota! - dijo murdoc

- qué? - dijo 2d

- tenemos los fósforos y la gasolina? - pregunto murdoc

- si - dijo 2d mostrando una caja de fósforos y señalando unos tanques llenos de gasolina

- tenemos el saco, la cuerda, las cervezas y el marcados? - pregunto murdoc

- si - dijo 2d señalando las cosas que murdoc dijo

- bueno, ya está todo lista, nada mas debemos espera - dijo murdoc

- si - dijo 2d

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban 2d y murdoc en una tienda, murdoc estaba agarrando varias botellas de whisky y 2d estaba parado alado del mostrador leyendo una revista

- 2d que está mirando? - pregunto murdoc mientras escondía 20 botellas de whisky dentro de su ropa

- una revista - dijo 2d

- de qué? - pregunto murdoc

- de chismes - dijo 2d

- solamente las chicas miran esas revistas - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba al mostrador con una botella de whisky y con 20 escondidas dentro de su ropa

- y algunos chicos - dijo 2d

- sí, algunos chicos gay, como tu - dijo murdoc

- no soy gay – dijo 2d

- si lo eres – dijo murdoc mientras pagaba la botella

- que no lo soy – dijo 2d

- que si lo eres – dijo murdoc agarrando la botella

- que no y ya nos vamos? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo murdoc y se fue con 2d y las varias botellas de whisky escondida

* * *

En el concierto del gay

Murdoc y 2d habían entrado al estadio por la parte de atrás, ellos habían distraído a los guardias de la puerta con una botella de whisky y ahora estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos disfrazados, murdoc estaba disfrazado de bruno mars y 2d estaba disfrazado de lady gaga y llevaba una mochila

- murdoc - dijo 2d

- qué? - dijo murdoc mientras caminaba con 2d

- es difícil caminar con tacones - dijo 2d tratando de no caerse

- y como las mujeres lo hacen? - dijo murdoc

- porque son mujeres - dijo 2d

- no te quejes, yo estoy disfrazado de una baboso que hizo un video con monos - dijo murdoc

- pero yo estoy disfrazado de lady gaga - dijo 2d

- y? - dijo murdoc

- y lady gaga es una persona muy rara, es más rara que la chica que hizo este fic - dijo 2d y luego piso una cascara de banana y se cayó al piso de trasero

- jajajajajajaja eso te pasa por decirle rara a la chica que hizo este fic jajajajaja - se burlo murdoc

- me duele el trasero - dijo 2d mientras se levantaba

- idiota - dijo murdoc y siguieron caminando

- mira una puerta - dijo 2d señalando una puerta que decía "camerino de justin"

- vamos - dijo murdoc y se acercaron a la puerta

- murdoc podremos entrar? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo murdoc

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban 2d y murdoc adentro del camerino de justin bieber, 2d estaba mirando las cosas y murdoc estaba robando el dinero de la cartera de justin

- mira todo el maquillaje que tiene bieber - dijo 2d mirando maquillaje

- mira todo el dinero que tiene el gay - dijo murdoc mientras robaba el dinero de justin bieber

- murdoc que vamos a hacer cuando entre el gay? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo murdoc

- como que no sabes? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo murdoc

- creo que alguien se acerca - dijo 2d cuando oyó pasos que se dirigía al camerino

- hay que esconderse - dijo murdoc y se escondió en un closet

- cierto - dijo 2d y se escondió en el closet con murdoc

- vete de aquí - dijo murdoc adentro del closet

- no - dijo 2d adentro del closet y luego entro selena gomez al camerino

- sí, estoy en el camerino de justin - dijo Selena mientras hablaba por celular

- raptémonos a Selena Gomez - susurro murdoc

- no - susurro 2d

- porque no? - susurro murdoc

- porque no lo prohibieron - susurro 2d

- quien no los prohibió? - susurro murdoc

- la chica que hizo este fic - susurro 2d

- rayos - dijo murdoc mirando a Selena Gómez que le estaba robando dinero de la cartera de justin

- sí, ya voy a esa fiesta - dijo Selena mientras seguía hablaba por celular - justin cree que voy a estar en mi casa viendo tele - dijo Selena y se fue

- mejor quedémonos aquí hasta que llegue el gay - dijo murdoc

- si - dijo 2d

* * *

Unas horas después

2d y murdoc seguían en el closet, luego justin entra al camerino con un tipo

- jaja fue un gran concierto - dijo justin

- si, bueno adiós - dijo un tipo y se fue

- ahí está el gay - susurro murdoc mientras sacaba la zapatilla kamikaze de la mochila de 2d

- que vas a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- esto - dijo murdoc y salió del closet con la zapatilla kamikaze en la mano

- espera - dijo 2d y también salió del closet

- hola bruno mars y lady gaga - dijo justin mirando a murdoc y a 2d que estaban disfrazados de bruno mars y lady gaga

- holi - dijo 2d

- hola gay - dijo murdoc

- gay? - dijo justin mientras que murdoc le tiro la zapatilla kamikaze y le pego en la cabeza haciendo que cayera inconsciente

- le di - dijo murdoc feliz

- ahora que hacemos? - pregunto 2d mientras que murdoc sacaba un saco de la mochila

- lo metemos en este saco - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba a justin bieber

- bueno - dijo 2d y ayudo a murdoc a meter al gay en el saco

- ya esta - dijo murdoc cuando cerró el saco

- ya nos vamos murdoc mars? - pregunto 2d

- si lady 2d - dijo murdoc y se fue con 2d y el saco

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba justin inconsciente en una habitación negra, alado de él estaban murdoc y 2d mirándolo, murdoc tenía cuchillos oxidados en sus manos y 2d tenía el fierro golpeador de parejas felices en su mano

- wuajajajajajajajajajaja - se reía murdoc

- jijijijijijijijijijijiji - se rio 2d

- esa es tu risa malvada? - pregunto murdoc

- sip - dijo 2d

- gay - dijo murdoc

- que le vamos a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- esto - dijo murdoc y le comenzó a escribir algo en el estomago de justin con los cuchillos oxidados

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito justin cuando murdoc comenzó a escribir con los chuchillos

- jajajajajaja - se burla murdoc mientras miraba con salía la sangre de la cortada

- DEJA DE HACER ESO! - grito justin mientras lloraba de dolor

- no - dijo murdoc mirando lo que le escribió en el estomago a justin, en el estomago de justin decía "gay" en grande

- ME DUELE! - grito justin

- pero si aun no comenzamos - dijo murdoc y comenzó a cortarle el cuerpo a justin

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - gritaba justin mientras que murdoc siguió cortándolo y 2d miraba

- wuajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajaja - se burlo murdoc mientras cortando el cuerpo de justin

- PARA DE HACER ESO! - grito justin cuando tenía todos su cuerpo cortar y lleno de su sangre

- tal vez - dijo murdoc y le hizo varias cortadas en la cara de justin

- murdoc busco el alcohol? - pregunto 2d

- si - dijo murdoc y 2d se fue a buscar el alcohol etílico o medicinal que arde

- ME HAS CORTADO TODO EL CUERPO! - grito justin

- todo menos una pequeña parte - dijo murdoc con un sonrisa malvada

- NO! - grito justin - **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - **grito justin cuando murdoc lo castro

- traje el alcohol - dijo 2d con algunas botellas de alcohol medicinal en las manos

- ábrelas y tíraselas encima - dijo murdoc

- ok - dijo 2d y comenzó a abrir las botellas

- espera es no arDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! - grito justin cuando 2d le tiro alcohol encima

- wuajajajajajaja - se burlaba murdoc mientras miraba como caía el alcohol con la sangre de justin al piso

- ya esta - dijo 2d cuando le había tirado todo el alcohol a justin

- me arde el cuerpo - dijo justin

- 2d tira le sal - dijo murdoc

- bueno - dijo 2d y le tiro sal a justin

- **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - **grito justin

- jajajajajajajaja - se burlo justin

- algo mas murdoc? - pregunto 2d

- dame el fierro golpeador de parejas - dijo murdoc

- toma - dijo 2d y le dio el fierro golpeador de parejas a murdoc

- sufre gay - dijo murdoc y comenzó a pegarle a justin con el fierro golpeador de parejas

- AH! ME DUELE! AH! - gritaba justin mientras que murdoc lo golpeaba

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba justin bieber cubierto de su sangre y lleno de moretones y cortadas, el tenía la cara deformada de tantos moretones, murdoc estaba respirando agitado y estaba sentado en el piso tomando una cerveza, alado de él estaba el fierro golpeador de parejas dañado de tantos golpes, 2d estaba mirando a justin

- ahora que le hacemos? - pregunto 2d

- busca la comida de perro - dijo murdoc y 2d se fue

- porque me hacen esto? - pregunto justin mientras respiraba con dificultad

- porque me da la gana - dijo murdoc

- aquí esta la comida de perro - dijo 2d con mucha comida de perro en las manos

- tírasela encima al gay - dijo murdoc

- ok comandante - dijo 2d y luego le tiro la comida de perro a justin encima

- esa comida huele asquerosa - dijo justin

- que lastima, 2d libera a los perros - dijo murdoc

- sip - dijo 2d y se fue hacia los perros

- que van a hacer? - pregunto justin

- algo - dijo murdoc

- ya - dijo 2d y libero a los perros hambrientos, los perros corrieron hacia justin y comenzaron a comer la comida de perro junto con algunos pedazos de piel y de carne de justin

- **AAAAAAHHHHH! ME ESTA COMIEDO VIVO! AYUDA! - **grito justin mientras los perros lo comían junto con la comida de perro

- wuajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaba murdoc

- jijijijijijijijijiji - se burlo 2d

- **NO ES GRACIOSO! - **grito justin

- sí lo es - dijo murdoc

- mira los perro se están comido al gay - dijo 2d

- ese es el plan - dijo murdoc

* * *

Unos minutos después

Los perros acabaron de comer y 2d los encero en una jaula, justin estaba con varios pedazo de carne que le faltaba en su cuerpo, lleno de cortadas, mordidas de perros y moretones, el estaba medio muerto, murdoc mando a 2d a buscar la gasolina

- jajajaja ya vas a morir - dijo murdoc mirando a justin

- no quiero morir - dijo justin mientras lloraba

- que lastima vas a morir - dijo murdoc

- aquí esta murdoc - dijo 2d y le dio la gasolina a murdoc

- wuajajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaba murdoc mientras le tiraba la gasolina a justin encima

- eso es gasolina? - pregunto justin

- sip - dijo murdoc y siguió tirando gasolina encima de justin

- no, no! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - **grito justin

- ya esta - dijo murdoc cuando le tiro toda la gasolina encima a justin - 2d dame los fósforos - dijo murdoc

- aquí tienes - dijo 2d y le dio los fósforos a murdoc, luego el encendió un fosforo

- adiós marica - dijo murdoc y le tiro el fosforo encendido a justin y el se prendió fuego

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - **gritaba justin mientras se quemaba

- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se burlo murdoc mirando como gritaba y se movía justin bieber por última vez

- esto me da miedo - dijo 2d cuando vio como se derretían los ojos de justin

- eso no da miedo, eso es maravilloso - dijo murdoc

- como digas - dijo 2d

- mira esta todo negro y muerto - dijo murdoc

- y que hacemos murdoc con su cuerpo? - pregunto 2d

- dejemos que se haga ceniza - dijo murdoc y se fue a tomar cerveza y a ver tele

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue a dormí

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba murdoc sentado en el sofá viendo tele y luego apareció 2d con una taza llena de chocolate con leche

- que haces? - pregunto 2d

- veo tele - dijo murdoc

- mira van a dar las noticias - dijo 2d

- a ver - dijo murdoc y le subió el volumen a la tele

_"aun siguen buscando a justin bieber que desapareció después de su concierto en el estadio gato, se nos informa que los sospechosos son lady gaga y bruno mars" _dijo el tipo de la noticia "_miren este video que cacto la cámara de seguridad" _dijo el tipo y mostraron un video donde salen murdoc y 2d disfrazados de bruno mars y lady gaga entrando al camerino de justin _"si saben algo acerca del paradero de justin bieber llámenos" _ dijo el tipo

- jajajaja creen que el idiota de los monos y la rara son los culpables de la desaparición del gay - dijo murdoc

- si - dijo 2d - que vamos a hacer con las cenizas del gay? - pregunto 2d

- la tiramos a la basura - dijo murdoc y se puso a tomar cerveza

**FIN**

**si eres una belieber y no te gusto el fic quéjate si quieres, aunque creo que son varios que odian a justin bieber**


End file.
